Sold for Romance
by fukyuu yume
Summary: She was tricked to live in a life where men were intoxicated by women, and got what they wanted by any means possible. There were no limits, no boundaries and she was at the edge of the world. RE-WRITTEN.
1. broken

Sold for Romance

Chapter one:

Broken

"Now you listen here little girl. There are millions of other girls I could have gotten, but I picked you. Be grateful!" A woman with short ash blond hair barked while sipping her coke every other word.

The woman pushed the girl's face so the girl looked into her eyes. "You are mine, you understand?"

The girl glared with great distaste at the lady standing before her. "How could you do this? I trusted you and…and now all you do is sell me like I'm property!"

"Ha…you are only property now, after all the only way you'll get out of this country is by me."

"How dare you!" the girl roared standing up until she felt a stab on her knee. She knew what it was. She knew if she stood and ran, she would be dead by the time she reached the door. She knew she could do nothing but sit back down. So she did, she sat right back down and felt the stab of the metal retreat back into the lady's blue jacket.

"What do want from me?"

"What all men want." the lady replied.

"But you're not a man, are you." she asked.

"You think you're so funny when you're not. Well you won't be laughing soon after I sell you off to the next man who wants to fuck you."

She winched at the word. "Give me sometime."

"Pick? Come with me or die trying to escape," the lady replied cruelly. It made the girl shutter, the way the lady said it. She knew she didn't have a choice, so she had to do this until her debt was paid. Any way she couldn't use magic; she wasn't old enough.

"How much?" the girl asked.

"700 Euro," the lady said easily.

So that's how much a 17 year old girl was worth, and to think she had faith in this country.

* * *

"_Hermione you know you can always stay with us over the summer?" A boy with the darkest black hair replied. _

"_No thanks Harry. I think I'll go see my uncle." _

"_You sure?" the same boy asked. _

"_Yea." She said looking a little tired for spending hours convincing her friends she would be fine all alone in a different country without a wand. _

"_W-we will miss you Mione," replied a boy with brightest looking hair and a cheek to match. _

"_Yea same here," she replied before rushing of to catch the next flight to see her uncle. _

* * *

She should have stayed, the girl thought. Then she wouldn't be here right now in this situation. She should have listened, oh why was she so stupid sometimes.

"Stand up," the lady ordered and she did. They walked briskly to the car parked farthest to the fast food restaurant and got on.

They arrived at a polished hotel and got on to the elevator for the highest floor.

"Sit!" the lady demanded as she wrote the girl's name down on the fine papyrus paper.

"There are three rules in this house," the lady stopped and yelled at several of the drenched girls in the room, all of them who were trapped. "First, listen to everything I say and you won't get in trouble with me or my boss. Second, you are strictly property," she barked glaring at all the girls in the room. "…so you do as your client says." "Thirdly, the men come here for sex so you give them what they want or else…" She left it there for us to think of millions of horrible things she could do to us.

"Now leave!" she screamed!

Yes, this was it. This was my new life. A new life of heartache and pain. A new life that would leave me broken.

* * *

A/N

Hi

Thanks for reading and if you guys still haven't figured it out, this story is about **human trafficking**. You know when women are taken off from the street, sold to a pimp and then used as "_sex slaves."_ So this is the Harry Potter version of it and if any of you guys actually get a chance there is movie on human trafficking. Completely heart moving and sad. So please read and review. Thanks. If you have any questions, just ask me.

with love

fukyuuyume

**ps. This is edited. **


	2. L'extrémité

Chapter 2:

L'extrémité

"So you're new here?" a red haired girl with a French accent asked. "My names Babette…and everyone who lands here is given an identification name."

"Like a number?" Hermione asked.

"Non, non mademoiselle. Just a name, we are not allowed to use our real names," she spoke with bits of French.

"Oh, so what's yours…wait what's mine then?" Hermione asked clueless.

"Je m'appelle Raissa et vous êtes Adora," the girl spoke in full French, while Hermione just remained clueless as ever.

Another girl came into view with her long braided black hair swinging back and forth; she came forward and introduced herself as Faye. "She said that her name is Raissa or as you British call it Rose and she also said your name is Adora which means beloved one."

"Oh…"was all Hermione could say.

1 "Vous êtes très spécial. Nos amours de patron qui appellent et moi pensons que tient le premier rôle sont alignés dans votre fortune. Vous êtes très chanceux… vous pourriez être libre bientôt," Raissa muttered.

"Raissa believes in fortune and the stars. She said you are very lucky," Faye said smiling sadly.

This reminded Hermione of her Divination years and how the Professor used to read her fortune. She never believed in that shit.

"Oh really." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"You should believe her," Faye replied. "She is usually always right.

"Right, so who's this boss of yours?" Hermione asked.

"He's a feared man. Many haven't seen him and he is known to flirt with careless women. He's what you British or American's call a 'man whore,' she replied briskly.

Hermione laughed. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, especially if he takes fondness in you; you will probably win freedom, if you do what he says. If you try to run, they say he will cast a "spell on you." Faye replied as if in a trance.

"Whate—"

"Adora! Adora! Come on," the lady screamed. "I have found your first man."

This took me by surprise and it scared me. Scared me so much that it sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to scream save me! Save me please! But I knew I could, butI just couldn't risk dying, so I nodded my head and followed her into a room. She left and after a few minutes a man showed up. To me he looked ugly, barely shaved, hairy, just ugly. Oh I wished I could just die.

* * *

_Hehe...a cute little girl...hehe, I get the honor of breaking you. And then I shut my eyes concentrating on the blackness instead of the man moving his hands all over me. _That is until the lady barged into the room and I couldn't have been happier.

"Hurry up girls…the boss is here!" And she left.

2 "Chienne!" the man cursed and I knew it meant something bad, but I didn't plan on staying there all enough to find out. I wrapped my self in a bed sheet and ran out. The lady made us all get in line and I ended up between Faye and this older girl. And then he walked in, the boss man. His face was covered by a cloak and a single hand concealed behind a glove. He examined every girl closely as if knowing the slightest faults, and he took especially long at Raissa who was blushing really hard.Then he came to me and slowly a smirk moved onto his face.

"Well, well, well…" I knew that voice and slowly he began to remove his cloak.

A/N

You are very special. Our owner loves that name, and the stars seem to be aligned in your fortune. You are very lucky… you could be free soon.

2. Bitch

Two chapters in just about two days. Hooray for me. So tell me what you think. Your opinion and stuff. Thanks for all the earlier reviews and thanks for supporting me. Bye with love.

-blackvespers


	3. viol

Chapter 3:

1 Viol-

Hermione's POV

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss. Perfect. The bloody little mudblood was stupid enough to get caught by a bunch of foolish muggles. And to think, I thought you were the smartest in your year. Where's your wand Granger?" the man behind the gray cloak barked at me.

I knew that voice from anywhere. It was an unforgettable voice that I had heard every year. To think, of all the people in the world it would be him; him that was head of this business. What would Dumbledore think to have one of his old students turn out this way.

"You-how could you-"

"…do this?" he finished.

"Well, Mudblood I have every bloody right to do this. Any way a wizard like me needs entertainment after serving the Dark Lord for this long," he finished briskly. Every one around them was gazing at them with curiosity.

"You-you killed Arthur Weasely…you killed-" Hermione started but never got a chance to finish.

"Yes Granger that brain of yours is finally back. I killed Arthur Weasely, yes mudblood I killed my own father. Do you have a problem with that? He was such a muggle loving bloke that put our whole family to shame," Percy mumbled bitterly.

"Don't you mean put you to shame?" I asked.

"Shut up, you worthless little girl. Just shut up!" Percy barked.

"What's happened to you Percy? What have they done to you?" I asked terribly worried.

"Shut up! I am better than before. Serving Lucius Malfoy and our Lord is far better than serving that damned Dumbledore."

"Percy, Voldermort is just-just a horrible bloke…you're better than him. He's a fucked up asshole. Just-"

His hands rose up, his finger coiled and then I felt the pain of his fingers on my flesh. He dug his ruff nails into my skin and I could smell blood. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't.

"You dare name call our Dark Lord…you worthless imbecile!" he barked with fury.

He slapped me again, but this time he dragged me by my hair and pulled me into a closed space and shut the door. Now I was frightened. I could see the outline of Faye's worried face and Raissa's lips muttering prayer after prayer.

He took my arms and pushed them to wall and slapped me three or four times, each causing more pain. Then he did something that hurt the most, he crashed his lips against mine and I felt disgusted. He tried to slide his tongue into my mouth, but I refused to budge.

He bit my bottom lip causing me to open my mouth and I felt his tongue in mine. I bit my lip, almost tasting blood as he kissed my neck and his hands began to remove the bed sheet that held me secure from his wandering eyes.

"No…no…please stop," I mumbled almost to tears, but he didn't.

He removed the sheet and gazed at me with lust and it took all my might not to slap him. I wanted to really, but then I just couldn't. He was like family to me, so I just let him do whatever he wanted, and even if I did fight, he would be just too strong.

That night he held me against my will, and ripped me apart from my innocence. Someone who was almost a brother to me took me and I felt disgusted. I never pictured my self being forced to do something against my will, but then again I thought myself rather lucky to have done it with him, then with that other earlier guy. So I closed my eyes and disappeared into the blackness trying to picture Harry, Ron and me when we were all innocent and pure.

* * *

**If there is one thing in my life I wish to forget…**

**It would be the day; a man touched me without my desire. **

**It would be the moment, when a man kissed me without my permission. **

**It would be the time, a man beat me with all his strength causing by heart to cry out in pain. **

**It would be the second, when all of this happened with a blur…**

**It would be today…**

**The day I got raped…**

**By none other than…**

…**Percy Weasely, himself. **

_At the exact moment he touched me, I felt my world cave in._

_At the exact moment he touched me, I felt my heart die within. _

_At the exact moment, I knew my world wouldn't be the same, _

_I wouldn't be the same, after I gave in to him. _

* * *

A/N

Bonjour

comment allez-vous ?

alright everybody next chapter is up! wow that was fast especially for me. By the way the title: Viol means Rape. So tell me truthfully what you thought abou this chapter. See I was planning on making th boss either Lucius or Snape, but then I decided against it. Just to tell you in this story Arthur Weasley is already dead.

Thanks you guys so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it and tell me if you guys have any advice on what should happen and stuff.

merci tout le monde

**weaselytwinsaresexy**- thanks so much. human trafficking sucks like hell...but I can't really say how horrible it is because I haven't experienced it...but then again I don't plan on experiencing it. lol meric beaucoup

**IsabellaPaige**- harry and ron don't know yet, but they'll figure it out soon...if I decide they should know.

_dramioneshipper_- Bonjour ! Merci tellement de m'aider. Vous êtes ainsi le greastest. Je n'ai pas parlé pendant longtemps français, ainsi j'ai se rappeler d'ennui. merci beacoup! keep on reviewing thanks so much again and I would appreciate the help.

emeraldwolfqueen- hey thanks...I will trying updating as fast as I can. lol

**poppendol**- sorry about the confusion, but atleast you liked everything else. merci madam.

**_flip chick_**- hey, thanks. You're such a faithful reviewer. Ihope you like this story as much as you liked my other one which is still on hold because I'm on writers block.

**redlightspin**- did you guess it was Percy Weasely? lol i hope not. I was planning onLucius but it just seemed too predictable. Ihope you weren't disappointed.


	4. Déchirures

Chapter 4-

Déchirures-

I woke up bare and cold with the bed sheets down to my knees and my arms wrapped around my self. The tree outside began to hit the shutters of the only window in the room, waking me up. I hugged myself with all my might trying to force the cold out of me and then my head began to hurt. I wrapped my other around my head trying to suppress the pain shooting in me.

I huddled near the corner, far away from the window as possible, my eyes closed and lips quivering and then another spark of pain shot through me forcing me to topple to the ground whimpering in pain.

* * *

"_Stop please! Please just-"_

"_You little whore get over here!" he commanded striding towards me. _

"_Please Percy; you're going mad…this isn't you..." I forced out with confidence. _

"_Crazy? Crazy…ha…I'll show you crazy you little bitch!" _

I wretched my eyes shut and sucked in my breath. I remembered what happened now. I remembered being drugged, being slapped, and being left there in the cold.

"_Look at you. A helpless little mudblood on her knees, oh so cute." Percy replied sarcastically and then he spit on my face. _

"_You're lower than dirt Granger, way lower." "Get up!" I didn't move. "Get up!" I didn't move. "Get the fuck up Granger!" I didn't move, nor hear. He reached his hand down, and for once I thought he was offering a hand, but then he pulled the roots of my hair and wrapped his other hand around my neck. "You know what I do to mudbloods, especially ones that don't listen?" _

_I didn't reply let alone breathe properly. "I-_

"_Master I-"_

"_Avada Kedvra!" Percy screamed. Terror was all over my face, and than the stream of the unforgivable curse hit the innocent man square in the chest. _

"_That is what I will do to you…" Percy finished with much hatred as the man fell hard as stone on the cold floor. "…and now where were we?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes._

* * *

I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head on my knees letting all the bundled up tears cascade down from my cheeks. That's how Faye and Raissa found me an hour or so later.

"Adora. Adora?" Faye shook me awake with her soft pale fingers. "Adora darling wake up."

I lifted my head an inch, the tears still streaming into a never ending river. "Adora please don't cry…please." Faye begged me, but I just wouldn't.

Raissa, out of no where, stepped forward and, slapped all sense out off me. Even my tears stopped pouring from that surprise. I rubbed my cheeks where her hands once were.

"Vous la fille horrible. Vous la fille gâtée horrible. Quel est l'usage de pleurer quand ceci est déjà par-dessus. . Quand vous avez renoncé déjà. Arrêter de pleurer. Ne pas montrer votre faiblesse. . Les gens ne vous respecteront pas dans cette maison."

I didn't know what it actually meant but for some reason I could understand, though I disagreed completely. I nodded my head to show I disagreed, and she was furious. Faye was struggling to stop Raissa from killing me, but than I started crying again. I had memories of Harry, Ron and even Snape running through my head.

"Save me please…" I muttered. Because my stomach was aching from the pain from the kicks and pushes Percy gave me, I decided to crawl my way toward the door and leave the two ranting girls. I got as far as the wooden door only to be stopped by a pair of black Italian shoes.

I didn't want to look up because it already caused enough pain so I turned my neck to the side and looked at Raissa and Faye. This must have been some handsome man because both the two girls were blushing furiously and trying to dust their dresses. Curiosity getting the better of me, with all the force left in me and his Italian shoes leveling me, I looked at the owner.

"Are you going to stand their all day on my precious shoe or what?" that familiar voice asked.

My eyes met his and we both were in utter shock of seeing each other. Me with my weak body almost crumbling staring at the dangerous eyes of an enemy.

Before my eyes closed and my heart caved in,

I caught the glance of the man…

…and it's sad to say my world blackened and I, Hermione Granger,

…fell into the dark pool of dreams on the ground near Draco Malfoy's feet, like he always wanted.

* * *

A/N

Meanings -

_Déchirures_ tears

_Vous la fille horrible. Vous la fille gâtée horrible. Quel est l'usage de pleurer quand ceci est déjà par-dessus. . Quand vous avez renoncé déjà. Arrêter de pleurer. Ne pas montrer votre faiblesse. . Les gens ne vous respecteront pas dans cette maison_.

You horrible girl. You horrible spoiled girl. What is the use of crying when this is already over.. . When you already renounced. Stop crying. Don't show your weakness.. . People will not respect you in this house.

So readers...finally I updated, isn't it a miracle. _Sorry_ for not posting for so long, I had so much to study for and finals are coming up again so I might update slower still. Until the dreadful finals are over, the updates won't come up that fast. I want to thank everyone for the reviews and motivation. Every single review gets better and better. I hope you guys like this chapter even if its short (sorry HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn)

Anyway...from the beginning I was planning on making it a **Dramione story** but than I got the idea of making it **Hermione and Lucius M...**so tell me your opinion, so I can change the story up a bit if I have to. Love you guys.

Merci beaucoup.

blackvespers


	5. Trompé

Chapter 5-

Trompé

_My eyes glided open and I felt arms slide around me trying to support me up. _

"_Ay Granger...you weigh a ton!" A deep voice rang out in my ear. I stood there in complete and utter shock that a blond beauty was holding me in his arms so protectively. He looked into my eyes and it seemed as if his facial softened just a bit and that made me smile. I draped my arms around his neck and my feet touched the floor. I took one step, than another, and another. He let me go slowly and watched me walk to the door, but then I toppled to the floor. He rushed over, his Italian shoes tapping lightly on the marble floor. _

"_Ay, don't die on me yet Granger," he muttered again. I looked up at him, my eyes teary from the pain. His eyes showed a slither of pity and that made me mad. _

"_Malfoy, I don't want pity from you. If you're just doing this, because, you feel sorry for me…than just go away. I don't want-"_

"_Shh..." he said placing his pale long fingers on my cracked lips and for some reason even if his words were so soft and barely audible; to me it seemed loud and comforting. My lips shut with such furry and my eyes barely met his. _

"_Come here!" he ordered again. I did. He held out his hands, and I took them. I stumbled, not understanding why I could not walk, but he did and he picked me up with both hands; gently laying one on the back of my neck and the other near my thigh. He seemed as if to glide to the old musty hospital bed and instead of placing me down, he sat down with me in his arms. He laid him self on my bed and me beside him. Our gazes never left each other, and my heart nearly died from passion. _

_He toyed with my hair, spinning it around with his fingers. _

"_Tu es beau mademoiselle." I giggled…for some reason I understood. _

"_Qui Monsieur, tu es aussi." He laughed his handsome laugh and wrapped his arms around me, and I slowly, looking at him for approval began to wrap mine around him. _

"_Ahhh"_

"Ahhhh…what the hell do you think you're doing Granger?"

I peeled my eyes open once again and saw that I was trying to pull Malfoy down for a hug, so I moved back swiftly, pushing him far away from me as possible. Faye and Raissa were giggling from the side, and the land lady was looking at me with distaste while all the other girls were looking me with envy.

I looked around and realized I was back in my room still bruised and tattered. Malfoy walked out with the lady before giving me a quick glance. The lady came back beaming with joy and I felt my stomach rumble with dislike.

"Out!" she ordered to all the other girls. Faye and Raissa ran over to me and gave me a kiss, and scurried away. The lady smiled with pleasure and muttered a quick goodbye to Malfoy and gave me a stare that said behave.

We sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to eacher other.

"Does Potter and Weasel know you are here?" Malfoy asked trying to start up a conversation.

I didn't answer, so he asked it again louder, but I still didn't answer. He grew mad and walked over to me.

I felt the air sucked out of my lungs, and I prayed that no tears came out. I kept my eyes steady and looked straight at him, but the slap still remained on my mind.

"Answer me mudblood," he ordered with harsh words.

"No," I replied stupidly.

"Mudblood all alone, defenseless, in a world where men conquer all, and where the stench of rape is everywhere." He described.

"You think I don't know that?" I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked holding his hand up to his ear, smirking.

"You like this don't you Malfoy. Finding me in this deserted, life less, burden of a place. You love to see me tortured and ripped to pieces by men like you. To be rapped of my innocence and trapped and out of reach of freedom. I bet you wanted this all along. A mudblood like me to rot in a place like this. For me to cry and be broken in a world where…where men hurt women. You-"

I was crying by now, but I just kept on talking not even paying attention to Malfoy's presence.

"You know Malfoy, you hurt me ever since first year…you hurt me so badly yet I held it in, but now you come here…to a place where I'm trapped and make fun of me, torment me. You think I find this all funny. You're a horrible person, trying to break a person's spirit. How spiteful can you get…?"

Malfoy looked down to the floor as I looked up at him. "I'm not as bad as you think…I didn't do any of this on purpose. You know Granger…I never planned on any of this to happen. You can blame this all on me for as long as you want Granger…but I'm not always that horrible."

He walked over slowly but I wouldn't look at him, so he tipped my head with his hands and I met his dark pool of gray.

"You're not as bad as I thought Granger…" he muttered.

"Took you long in enough." I muttered back a smile beginning to form.

"But you're still a smart little bitch with a big mouth," he muttered smiling now.

"Well you're a male whore who bitches too much," I mumbled back to him. "Hey!" he replied hitting my head with his palm. I smiled back.

We talked all night long about the close to seven years we spent together. We apologized to each other for our mistakes, and we laughed along with each others jokes and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with him by my side. I was finally smiling for the first time. He caught me watching him and muttered, "Like what you see…"

"No…" I laughed. He chased me around, and went on a rant about how he was the hottest guy in Hogwarts, while I laughed my head off for the first time in a while.

_Bang_

The door crashed open and Percy barged in, his cloak swaying from side to side. Draco went rigid and took his arms away from mine and kept it to his side.

"Had fun?" Percy asked.

"Wouldn't let me fuck her." Draco replied plainly. I was confused now.

"You should have drugged her," Percy mumbled. They had the whole conversation like I wasn't there.

"What's the use, she's just a useless mudblood all in the same…she's not as good as a pureblood." He replied.

"Right you are, come along Draco," Percy replied. "Say good bye to the mudblood."

"Draco…"I barely let out, my voice squeaky.

Draco turned around with his eyes now emotionless and replied, "Shut the fuck up, mudblood bitch," and slammed the door firmly with a bang.

I stood there in a haze, and I realized that the first person who made me laugh in this dump of a world, was my worst enemy who almost became my best friend in one day, but as they say old habits die hard…and now I realized he hadn't changed at all…I had just become weaker.

* * *

A/N hey there everybody...I have actually updated in my opinion, record time. I don't know if you guys would like this chapter, since it's a bit rushed with the relationship developing, and then toppling. I know most of you guys want a Draco and Hermione fic, but I might change it up a bit for all who don't want that pairing. So everyone has to read to find out what will happen next. 

if you have anyquestions just submit a comment and I'll try to answer any questions.

thank you all for the reviews and hope you keep it up.


	6. Idées

Chapter 6-

Idées-

Now it really seemed like tradition, Raissa and Faye finding me on the floor, disheveled and tear struck. In all my years at Hogwarts I forced myself to be calm, poised and not cry, but now that calm exterior just broke when I came here.

I finally realized that this world we live in, trust is bleak. No one can really trust anyone, no matter how much they care about them. The ability to trust had diminished long ago, and all the girls had lost themselves somewhere in this house. They had lost the sense to love, to touch, to show real emotion, and soon I would be one of them.

It was people like Malfoy that came along and caught women hearts and slowly as their trust grew and formed into a ball in the palm of his hands…he took it and broke it, smashed it to pieces. Now the only ones I had faith to trust was Raissa and Faye.

_Bang_

The door slammed open and in walked Malfoy, all poised and his head held high. I couldn't look at him, but I forced myself to raise my head in defiance.

Faye and Raissa curtsied and stood to the side, but then Raissa rushed up and coiled her arms around Malfoy and chatted desirably with him. What I saw in her eyes was lust, greed and so much more. More and more I thought, like the way Percy took more time examining her and now Draco….I realized she was a fraud. She was no friend and now all I had left was Faye.

Draco pulled his eyes up from Raissa and stared at me begging for forgiveness…but I knew from experience that he must be lying. Tricking me to believe so I could be broken like all other.

Raissa slowly dragged Draco out of the room while Faye and I conversed.

"We should do something," Faye muttered just incase someone was outside listening.

"What do you mean?"

"Raissa is an evil girl; she probably tricked you into believing that she was your friend. All she wants is powerful men…so she can get her way."

I was slowly believing everything she said, it seemed real and she was all I could trust…depend on.

"What should we do?" I asked interested.

'Jealousy…" Faye didn't get to finish because the head lady walked in.

Yes, I was going to do that make him jealous….but later I learned that what Faye really meant was far different from what I thought she meant.

* * *

The head lady guided me to another separate room and locked the doors. The view was so beautiful. The wind swayed the branches of the trees that tangled with each other, and slowly the chirps of the birds began to fade.

An arm rested against my shoulders, and a single breath tickled my neck. I froze, and I was about to turn around and scream, but then I saw the persons reflection in the broken mirror to my right. It was time to put my plan into action.

I leaned my head against his chest, and turned my face a bit so I was facing one side of him. I closed my eyes and let my plan sink in. He was about a head taller than me so I placed a kiss on his bare neck. I knew he shivered, I felt him stiffen a bit.

'You aren't mad?" the person asked.

"About what?" I asked, acting clueless.

"Me, yelling at you," he asked.

For effect I kissed him again, and muttered in a sweet voice, "What argument…" acting like it meant nothing.

He smiled that great smile of his and pulled me up and kissed me on the cheek. He picked me up and placed me on the ledge of the window and held me as we gazed at the birds and the trees.

"Isn't it beautiful…"I remarked.

I knew he was looking at me as he said, "yea it is."

He slowly draped his arms tighter around me and reached under my chin to shift my face near his. We gazed at each others eyes and he slowly descended closer and closer. When our lips were about to touch, I stopped him and muttered, "Maybe next time."

I got up and ran laughing down the hall.

"Hey…" he muttered and chased after me. The first part of the plan was working perfectly. I had Draco wrapped around my fingers and now, the second part was coming up.

I ran so hard until I was pressed against a hard chest. I looked up and gazed into the eyes of the man I was looking for. Draco running from behind stopped abruptly and bowed to his elder, who in return did as well.

"May I ask what is happening?" he asked.

Draco quickly muttered an excuse and left with lust in his eyes and on the inside I was grinning evilly

After he walked away, I gazed dramatically at the other man, blushing a bit. He smirked down at me, "Do I make you uncomfortable Granger?"

"Yes, sir," I muttered looking down at the ground, forcing a blush.

He tipped my head up and smiled down at me, his messy red hair covering some of his eyes.

I slid my arms around his neck and brought his head down near me. "May I make a confession, sir?"

"Of course," he smiled. I looked around and then brought his lips to mine and kissed him with all the passion that was left of me. My eyes sealed shut; so did his. We stood like that for a while and then our lips parted.

"My confession sir…" I replied while trying to breath. "…is that your lips taste horrid…"

He glared at me, and I pouted. "I was kidding, sir," I replied. He pulled me closer, "you are such a tease."

I smiled, almost truly laughing. I pulled on his collar and dragged him to one of the spare bedrooms which at that moment was occupied by Raissa and a blond man which I thought was Draco. My anger boiled so I silently pulled of the bed sheets causing the couple to struggle for the sheets and run for their lives.

Percy looked amused at the couple and smiled down at me, "quite a method."

I just laughed and pulled him down with me on the bed.

"Now do confess on what you plan to do with me, Miss Granger?" Percy asked.

"So many things sir," I replied giggling.

He smiled again and muttered, "Are you sure?" A paused for a second and thought about what I was going to do, but the heat and the rage over powered my common sense.

"I'm sure I want you," I muttered with confidence…but in the inside I was shaking.

I pulled him down on me and kissed him with the rage that began to grow for this hated world I lived in. I let him enjoy the time now, because soon I would be the one free with him in the palm of my hands.

His hands slid down to my legs and slowly I felt the last of my clothing fall from its original place. I closed my eyes shut, and I let him keep in control.

Deep down I was disgusted, but I forced myself to forget where I was. I held on to him as if he was my only cord to the real world. I don't know how many times I screamed out his name, not because of lust, but because of the pain, and disgust.

I let the darkness take me after a while, as he gently lay on top of me breathing as hard and smiling.

I wanted to die right now.

_Save me. _

_**A/N hey people **_

**_feels like its been forever since I updated. lol missed writing and sorry for the late update...not sure where I'm gonna go from here...but I'll figure it out. Constructive critism is helpful_**

**_love you all_**

**_Read and Review_**


	7. Diskussion

Chapter seven-

Diskussion-

"_She's here your majesty!" a loud voice boomed through the vast room which was illuminated by darkness. _

"_Let her in," a voice spoke with such strength and venom that the man who spoke earlier didn't look up to greet the superior man's eyes. _

_A youth walked in with her braid her swung to one side, and her eyes veiled by a dark cloak that blended into the surroundings. She walked, taking great strides and fell drastically on her knees with her head bowed to the ground. _

"_Mi' Lord, you have called me?" spoke a female voice. _

"_Come here Renata Lestrange," the voice boomed through out the room._

"_Yes Mi'Lord." _

"_Mir alles erklären," the dark figure spoke. _

_(Tell me everything.)_

"_Sie glaubt, daß ich ihr Freund bin," the young Lestrange spoke. _

_(She believes I am her friend.)_

_The girl continued, "Sie vertraut mir." _

_(She trusts me)_

"_So you haven't told her anything yet?" the voice spoke._

"_No, mi' lord." _

"_Convince her. Let her trust you, but don't harm her. Bring her to me when it is time."_

"_Yes, M' lord. M' Lord can I please inquire..."_

"_Yes, yes. If you bring her to me, you are allowed to be with Draco." _

"_Thank you M' lord," the girl smiled with glee. _

"_Did you call me M'lord?" Draco Malfoy's voice boomed from the side of the building. _

"_Yes, bring in the prisoner." _

_Draco left the room, and returned with a figure barred in a cage. _

"_Draco come here," the veiled man called. _

"_Yes, mi'lord." _

"_I hope you aren't falling for her, Draco. I hope you won't disappoint me, by falling for her," the veiled man replied bringing Draco's face close to his. _

"_No mi'lord. I have no feelings for your niece," Draco muttered trying to convince him and his lord that didn't, but knowing deep down he was lying to himself and his leader._

"_Now leave," the dark voice boomed into the whole room, almost shaking the grounds. _

"_As you say, Lord Voldermort." _

* * *

**A/N alright people...I decided to leave you guys hanging with this very, very small chapter. So until next time**

**au revoir**


	8. Fermé à clef dedans

Chapter 8-

Fermé à clef dedans-

**A/N I just wanted to tell all you readers that the event that took place in Chapter Seven occurred a while earlier in the story. Enjoy the story, readers.**

The early morning rays seeped through the pale yellow curtains that hung flawlessly on the white washed window. The light gently glided through the room and focused on two nude figures lying on luxurious satin bed. Both figures had their arms and legs tangled in a full round mess among themselves. The man's body was pressed delicately against the woman's bosom, and they both took their breaths in a certain rhythm.

The rays penetrated the woman's face, and her thick lashes revealed her clouded chocolate brow eyes that looked around at her surroundings in sudden confusion. Her rich locks of hair glided to one side and the man led out a sudden moan.

As if realization finally dawned on her, her eyes bulged open, showing specks of worry, and her lips feel on a grim lip. The man with the tousled red hair parted his eyes and pulled himself up from the disheveled bed sheets. He pulled on his dress robe as did the woman. He turned around and watched the woman swing on her clothes and use her fingers to gracefully button the shirts. A flash back of the night before came swiftly through the man's mind and it brought a broad smile on his face. The man's name was Percy.

The women looked at the man without his knowledge and found amusement in watching him look at her with lust. To think she had so much affect on just one man. She took her, playfully zipping her shirt on to her bare chest. A flashback of the night before came flooding back into her mind. She felt herself go numb, and then felt the disgust wash over. She told herself to keep in control and looked up at the well dressed man she had made love to. She saw his broad smile and she forced herself to smile as well. Her lips slowly, slipping into a forged smile. The woman's name was Hermione.

She knew that she couldn't pretend to be happy. And she knew she might burst into tears just this minute if she couldn't control herself. She bit her lips and felt the salty taste of blood trickle down. She kept telling herself, this all part of a plan, this is all part of the plan…but slowly she knew this tactic wouldn't work.

She glided to man whose smile drew even broader than before.

"Morning love," she muttered sweetly, in a sing song voice.

"Morning," he replied kissing her on lips, but she stopped him.

"Now, now, mustn't keep my customers waiting," she replied knowing it would annoy him. He let her hand go, and was about to give rude remark but she shushed him.

"Good bye Love," and with that she left. Deep in his stomach, he fled jealously seeping through. He fled the need to not let another man touch her; after all she was his, right?

He forced to question out of his mind, and left for his meetings.

* * *

She ran. Ran as fast as, her feet could carry her. Ran until a strong hand grabbed her wrist, and twirled her around.

"Percy, plea-" She started but never finished.

"Percy? Don't you mean Draco?" the man asked confused.

She looked at the man confused and realized it was Draco. "Dra-Draco? What are you doing h-here?"

"Well, I decided to stop by and talk, you know."

"Um—can I…um…" Hermione needed to go somewhere private sooner or later or she would be crying in public, so he briskly muttered to Draco, "Later…um…in 15 minutes."

"Meet me in the East Wing!"

Draco screamed, as I bounded for the closest vacant room. I never answered. By the time she reached an empty room, she balled her heart out. She wrapped her arms around her body and remembered Percy's lips trailing kisses up her flesh. She kept her eyes closed and soon she felt a pool of tears descend down her cheek to her chest. The flash backs slowly rushed back, but she kept telling herself, she was doing it for her own good.

The clocked chimed and she hurriedly pushed away her tears and wiped them on her bare arms. She forced herself to put a smile on her self and she ran for the East Wing.

* * *

The doors to the East Wing were closed but silent voices could be heard from the inside. Hermione didn't really care who it was, but in order to not disturb any body she softly slid the big wooden doors. As soon as she did, she regretted it. She felt jealously surge through her body as Raissa stood in her full glory, hungrily kissing Draco Malfoy. She could not see their faces but she it was them.

"Ahem!" she screamed. "Sorry for intruding, I know when I'm not wanted," she muttered out loud.

Draco's eyes snapped up and looked at Hermione's in great and utter shock.

"Hermione-its n-not what you think?" he muttered weakly.

"Yea, whatever," Hermione replied weakly putting on a feigned smile.

"And Raissa, try not to make out in public," Hermione replied, but to her great surprise the person that turned around was not Raissa, but Faye.

Hermione's smile completely faltered and deep down she felt the trust shatter, and then the jealously surge back up, but she forced it back down. She ran.

Her feet quickly took her to the front desk, and along the way her anger slowly grew.

"Hermione-" some one muttered, but her eyes were too blurred to see who it was.

"Leave me alone," she barked.

"Hermione-" the voice screamed, grabbing at her. She pushed who ever it was, as the anger kept boiling in her heart.

"Hermion-" She had enough, her head was hurting, and her heart felt broken so she grabbed the closes thing to her, which happed to be a wand that the earlier person dropped. She picked it up and pointed it at the figure.

"Hermion-" the voice called again.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Crucio!" and the man's body slowly withered in pain, as Hermione just stood their looking at the figure in frustration. Filled with rage, she didn't realize what she had done or who she she had almost killed.

"Take her away," the front lady's voice boomed in her head. Two men came and dragged her kicking and screaming. One of the men hit her, and she stopped kicking and just watched as her vison blurred. Last she saw was the man scream out in agony and fall to the ground with a thund, his red locks covering his pained eyes.

"My love…."

* * *

I got in one more chapter. My flight is tomorrow...so goodbye. Enjoy the work and I'll try to update as soon as I get back. This chapter should have been obvious. lol hope you liked it.

until next time

salut


	9. Wichtig

**Important Message.**

Bonsoir mes amis.

I am back from India and hope to start writing again soon. But there is this certain problem. I am not sure if I should continue it. A whole summer has passed and you readers probably have forgotten this story existed, even I forgot that I wrote this story. Well tell me your feed back on this. If you guys want me to continue than I will start on the next chapter.

Salut.

with love and kisses

ps. thank you to all the readers you have read it faithfully so far. lol love ya guys


	10. 实现

Chapter Nine-

实现 –

_/Memory/_

_The room was illuminated in the paint of the night sky. The windows once held the affections, of the sun's rays but were now shrouded by the shadows of despair. The scent of death ran through the thick murky air, but physical display of slaughtering was also evident. Walking through the rooms, the walls voiced the happenings of the ill-fated accident. There, dotted on the wall as if a map was a trail of blood, leading toward the end of the screams, the pleas, and of course where the most likely and unlikely two parents died. There in the room which held unpleasant memories was a girl, sprawled across the ground crying away her agony._

_The old washed out door creaked open, and leaning a bit too much to the right, it toppled over causing a cluster of dust to shiver its way up to the man's thighs. _

_"This really is unfortunate. Very unfortunate," the man muttered, dusting off his pants and trying to find a place to put his hat, but two minutes of unfortunate searching, concluded the man into putting the top back on his bald scalp. He struggled with the door and with the use of his old muscles, snapped the door back in its place. He took quick movements up the rusty stairs, down one hall, and then another. He nodded and muttered something along the lines of this being unfortunate, before entering the dark, dank room. There he was met with the still weeping girl. _

_"Miss, Miss Granger?" She kept on weeping, and so being the kind gent he is, he walked up to the girl and patted her head uncomfortably and muttered, "There, there." _

_The girl still had not come to her senses and his frustration began to bloom, while his voiced help was left mute. As a human being anger came naturally, but as the Minister of Magic, it was his job to stay calm, but his patience has disintegrated a year early. _

_"Well come on girl. No use crying over loose strings. Life's not going to wait for you. You aren't that damn special. So get your arse up, because we have to talk some muggle family business."_

_She slowly raised her dropped, lifeless head and stared darkly at the odd ball who was barking at her about life, her life that was on the rim of being lost. Had she had the sense she would have smacked the man senseless, but since she didn't, she remained mute. The man didn't wait for an answer; instead he sat down Indian style and pulled out a stack of stray papers. He shuffled them on his lap and pushed his specks that were at the brink of his nose to the top._

_"Now Miss Granger, you are aware that your parents were murdered?"_

_A nerve struck in Hermione and she roared out, "Do you find me that much of a bloody idiot. Of course I fucking know my parents were murdered by those damned death eaters, you bloke!" _

_"No need to yell Miss Granger. Any way, because of you parents unfortunate death," he took a deep breath, "your only living relative is your uncle, your mum's brother."_

_She raised her head up, "Are you on crack. Didn't I just say I'm not dumb? I won't believe bullshit lies like that. My mum was an only child-if you want to send me off, just say so." _

_"Miss Granger, your mother might have never informed you, but you have an uncle in France." Hermione was about to say something but he raised his hands silencing her. _

_"No need to thank me…"Hermione let out a growl. "I have brought your tickets. Your flight leaves in two days. Good day," he tipped his hat and disappeared. After a minute she heard a thund and his horrid voice, "Oh, Miss Granger you might want to fix that door of yours. Good day," and then she heard his loud mutters of this being an unfortunate day, so she screamed, "Keep your unfortunate problems to yourself you bald bastard. No one fucken likes you!" With a final yelp, she withered into a ball and the tears slowly sprung out into the open again._

_/End of Memory/_

♥ 

She awoke to the voices of a woman and a man. Her chains clanked underneath her as she pressed her head against the bar to hear the conversation clearly.

"You-you greasy, old man. What do you want!" the woman roared out with great strength. A loud crackle was heard as his hands collided with the woman's cheek.

"Don't speak so openly when you aren't called upon to speak," the male voice barked.

"I will speak to whomever and whenever I please."

"Your husband forbids you," the man roared out.

"What husband? You are not my husband. You were never my husband-You ruined my life and my son's. You took away everything. You and those damned deatheaters, you call friends. Damn you! May you be damned! May Voldermort be damned May-" she didn't get a chance to finish because another slap silenced her lips.

"He is my son and I shall raise him as I please, woman! As for you it would be my pleasure the day I get to silence you forever," the male voice spoke before leaving.

Hermione finally spoke, "Are you alright?"

"My husband has just confessed to me that he wishes me at deaths door. My son believes me to be dead, and my sister wouldn't care if I was even alive. Yes, I think I'm doing well so far," the woman replied after a while adding a bit of sarcasm to lighten the mood.

"My name is Hermione and you?"

"Narcissa…" she paused as if to comprehend what to say next and then she spoke.

"Narcissa Black." Hermione let a slight gasp escape her lips, "Mal-Malfoy…Narcissa Malfoy?"

"No," the woman muttered softly. "Narcissa Malfoy died long ago. Her heart caved in already, so it's just Narcissa Black."

"Oh," Hermione muttered.

"What's your story my dear girl?" she asked.

"I just got trapped here for a while." Hermione muttered tiredly, not wanting to tell the whole story.

"So you've been here for a while?" Not letting Hermione answer, Narcissa continued with her other question.

"So have you seen my niece Faye? Faye Lestrange?"

♠ 

**Bonjour Readers:**

**I really appreciate that you want this story to continue, and I gratefully am doing so. This story has many flaws, but I hope you still enjoy it. One of the many readers got me thinking into reading my own story just to help me continue writing since I usually don't. So during the _first chapter_ in the memory section I put that Hermione went to see her _dad _in France when actually it should have been her **_uncle. _**Sorry about that. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was utterly _barbant. _**

_Any way I had some earlier story ideas relating to Harry Potter, so I was wondering if you readers would read the summaries and tell me which you prefer: all, one, none and so on. By the way I plan on starting the Maximum Ride story, some time soon._

_**Stories as followed:**_

**Tangled Up-**

**T+**

**Humor/Romance**

**A potion, gone wrong lands Hermione in Lily's body with an infatuated James chasing after her. Lily is left in more confusion when a red head confesses his undying love for her. But both the two girls' eyes are set on others and there begins a love that will never work out. Can switching lives really change anyone's future?**

**Dance of Lies-**

**Not rated yet**

**Angst/Tragedy/Romance**

**Farrah, a blind dancer entertaining the Dark Lord's men, has a secret that could kill her if let out. Now captured in a web of affairs, could she manipulate everyone, or would two men break her apart. **

**Prison Buddies-**

**R**

**Humor/Romance**

**Draco is locked in Azkaban awaiting death. Hermione is going to Azkaban for keeping a journalist's promise. Now when both rivals are placed in the same cell, what feuds will be found? Azkaban will be the loudest ever yet. **

**False Facades/Love's Thorns Finally Bleed Through**

**T+**

**Tragedy/Humor/Romance**

**A new teacher arrives at Hogwarts, but he holds a secret that will slowly make his family crumble. Deception and lies. Love's venom finally seeps into the open. **

_with love_

_salut_


	11. Pour Pleurer Dans le Plaisir

Chapter 11-

Pour Pleurer Dans le Plaisir-

"Mother please-please just stop this. P-lease I beg of y-you please," a female voice muttered pleadingly with another woman.

"You disgraceful girl I have no sympathy for you. You refused the orders of the Dark Lord. You-you," the lady gave another hard kick toward the girl's bruised face, but her arms flung toward her eyes, covering them up.

The young girl let out another scream of agony, her body could not take another inch of pressure before she collapsed, but she held on through ragged breaths.

The lady continued on talking, caring very little for the whimpering girl, her own flesh and blood, "You disgraced your family for your selfish reasons! Have I not taught you to be grateful; grateful to those who raised you?"

"Mum, please I beg of you, don't do this. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to your own sister," the girl whimpered trying to suppress the pain inside her chest as her coughing increased every heartbeat.

The mother's eyes darkened as shadows clouded those pale orbs and her brows furrowed in an irritant way and then the full force of her words came, "I heard enough out of little girl!" The woman took her feet and rammed it furiously at the girl's face, and her eyes sealed in such fury as her lips parted, echoing out her hearts great pain. Screams fled through the room, enveloping all the four corners.

"Why can't you be more like your sister!" the woman roared kicking the cold, paralyzed girl's body which was coiled into a ball. "Why can't you be more like Renata? She does what I say, she loves her mother, while you- you horrid girl sit there-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! She-you, both of you," she mustered through her bleeding lips, her lungs weakening. "I **never **want to be like you two, both of you are horrid; both Renata and you Beatrice!"

The woman's eyes glinted with hatred and this time with her heels pointed at the girl, she dug her feet into the girl's chest. Not even a cry was heard, the pain was so unbearable that the girl's eyes glistened with tears, and her lips opened swallowing in the last of her breath and she slowly toppled over.

"My darling Faye, tis', tis', tis'," the lady muttered with a sweet smile on her face, "did I never tell you not to talk back to your mother. I'll make sure my sister meets her death darling, just as I planned all this time. That weak woman, made you weak too darling, and I'm not letting that happen to poor Renata too."

The lady took her finger and traced it along the girl's lips, drawing the excess blood onto her finger. She brought the finger to her lips, and slid it through her tongue.

"Oh, what a waste of good blood, oh well life goes on," she muttered with an amused look on her face. "Guards, lock this girl up in the dungeons."

* * *

Many miles away, an old, red owl fluttered its wings at the window with much haste, trying to get a families attention.

"Ronald, you bloody idiot, can't you see the bird out there, go and open the window!" Ginny screamed through the kitchen.

"Fine, fine," the red headed boy muttered annoyed.

He opened the window, took the letter and closed the panel, but the bird didn't have enough time to react, so it got smacked by the glass on the window, falling with a loud thud in a bush near by.

"Open it up now!" Mrs. Weasly muttered.

**To the Weasly Family,**

**We, the Ministry would first like to deeply apologize for the death of Arthur Weasly, who was a great man both at work and at home. We would further like to congratulate you by informing you of the discovery of Percy Weasly who now resides in a French wizarding Hospital. He has suffered through much pain through his disappearance, so he will be residing there for sometime. If you could like to visit, do so as you please, but remember to contact us first. Thank you and good day. **

**The Ministry of Magic**

Ronald Weasly dropped the papers in utter surprise and not far into the distance did he hear his mother drop the dishes she was holding letting them break into a thousand pieces.

"Oh my Percy. My Percy is safe!" she cried out in pleasure as she twirled her self around the kitchen dragging a surprised Ginny with her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Bonsoir my loveable readers, how are you lot doing? I know, I know I haven't posted in awhile. My apologizes but I was a bit preoccupied with school work and such. There was a great deal of confusion in the earlier chapter but I could understand why, now I would just like to inform you that the first part of this chapter is a conversation between mother and daughter concerning a certain aunt, which you should be able to identify. The second part just clarifies the further confusion in the earlier chapter. It was Percy Weasly to whom she practically came close to murdering. I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews would be extremely helpful. **

Thank you too all my readers and reviewers, I really do appreciate it.

**canuck84--** hé. Est-que tu adore mon écriture ? lol Je a indiqué à toi que je n'étais pas que bon… maintenant, vous me croyez ? les sites Web recherchés par I de hehe surtout de Harry Potter et les images trouvées des acteurs of Fred et George et eux étaient si grands avec de longs, longs cous. haha l'acteur pour George semble plus mignon. lol n'importe quelle façon, ce serait ainsi amusement pour faire à notre propre Hogwarts l'histoire….lol….oooo. J'ai juste eu une idée pour une nouvelle écriture. Je pense que je rendrai l'histoire pleine d'humour et la tragédie et l'appellerai Hogwarts une histoire. Lol

**And again to all my reviewers who were confused, very sorry. **

**Emeraldwoldqueen**- hey hun, I just read your story A New Year. It was very good. The plot has been used once or twice, but I still enjoyed it. I wanted to review but the computer wouldn't let me, sorry. Hope you enjoyed the story.

**Fantasylove57- **haha I love the way you talk girl. I swear to god, it reminds me of "moi" So thankful you damn well loved the story. I'm trying not to say bad words…haha. Keep reading. Sorry about the confusion. If you liked it so much, why isn't it in your favorites….huff. **_JK! just joking_**. Lol I couldn't help saying that. Hehe

**Dracoisthesexiestmanalive- **haha girl did I already tell you I loved your id name…haha if I have I'm telling you again. Thank you for the review and I think I will start either Prison Buddies or that other long one. Haha

**xXx.griffindor.grl.xXx- **hey there girl. So sorry that I confused you extrememly. I didn't mean to and I hope you understood who the person was now. lol I just can't help write in that sort of format. You know going back and forth through time periods.

**FallenRose2517- um…what can I say. Life hasn't worked out for the best for all of us. It made me feel better that we're all still friends…though it still feels uncomfortable you know. I haven't talked to you in so long so it's a bit uncomfortable talking to you. Sorry about that. Well enjoy the story fectoria. lol bye ps. srry about the game...i couldnt make it.**


	12. Et que diriezvous de toi ?

::door knob shaking::

Me: who's that?

Draco: Tada::grinning::

Hermione: what was that about::annoyed::

Draco: Every star needs a dramatic entrance before he rescues the damsel in distress…even if she might be a bit poor on the beauty scale.

Hermione::glare:: Burn and DIE FERRET::chases after Draco::

Me::laugh:: this really is a room full of sexual tension ::all heads turn::glares at me::

Me: Oh crap::run out nearest door::open door:: Enjoy the story::Looks around and runs for life screaming, "I hate being a writer sometimes!"::

* * *

Hello Readers...

**Small Notes before you start reading: **I mistakenly put Beatrice instead of Bellatrix. Forgive me. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Et que diriez-vous de toi ? –

Two heads pop out. One black, another red. Their clueless eyes examining every corner of the outside scenery, lusting after the beauty of the bright city lights. **(remember they are in France) **

"Wow!" the red head mustered, his lips parched open slightly, his nose taking the smell from a la carte.

"Wow!" the raven haired boy sputtered, his breath hitched at the back of his throat, admiring the kids running around in a flurry while their parents tailed behind them, hand in hand embracing the eternal love.

"Wow!" both boys repeated, barely able to conjure up another word to fit their excitement.

"I didn't know 'wow' was the only thing in you two's vocabulary? You guys are dumber that I thought," a younger redhead spoke.

"Shut up Ginny," the red headed boy named Ron muttered.

"Ronald, don't tell your sister to shut up! Kids hurry up; we need to find a bus. We can't keep Percy waiting," Mrs. Weasley spoke enthusiastically.

"How in the bloody world can we keep him waiting? Probably, the blokes snoring away in la-la land, for god's sake!" Ron barked, annoyed that both mother and sister were intruding in his peaceful moment. But Mrs. Weasley barely heard her son. She was too preoccupied on finding a car to fit her family in, since the bus was no where in site.

"Let's go kids!" Mrs. Weasley screamed to her family, pulling them fiercely towards the car door.

The driver looked over at the family and his eyes bulged open in slight shock at the massive herd of teens rushing towards his precious baby. **(The car, just so you know.) **

"Dear God, how many of them are there?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

The driver barely stopped his car when the doors opened harshly and the Weasley family poured out.

"H-o-w m-u-c-h?" Mrs. Weasley asked slowly, pronouncing all the letters, thinking the man was a fool in English.

The man raised his eyebrows, "I can speak English if that's what you're asking." Mrs. Weasley turned a tad bit red around the cheek, casually waiting for a humorous comment by Arthur to wash away the embarrassment, only she realized Arthur would never say another word in her life again. She pushed the thought away and asked, "How much?"

"196 Francs, Madam." Mrs. Weasley started counting her bills and pulled out several packages of paper money which she handed to him.

"Thanks," she mustered. "Come on children." The family turned and walked toward the building. The driver counted his money and realized she gave him double the amount. "Ma'am," he called, but she was out of view and the family out of sight. He shook his head and laughed, "Must be my lucky day."

* * *

The Weasley family skipped up the stairs, unable to use the muggle device called the elevator, while Ron, Harry, and Ginny followed close behind. They reached Percy's room, but no on had the nerve to open the door. Finally a nurse popped her head through the door, "You know, you lot can come in. He said you'd come, all a bunch of red heads and he sure was right."

"Thank you," everyone coursed.

The nurse tested Percy's blood, and everyone watched in fascination.

"You have never seen this have you?" she asked.

Everyone bobbed their heads no and she laughed.

"The poor lad is zonked, keeps muttering about some girl. I say he's been knocked out a bit too much. I'll leave you be."

Mrs. Weasley walked up to Percy and just looked at him. "I need to sit," then she got up and walked to the nearest chair and looked down at the ground. There was a slight moan and all eyes snapped toward Percy. Percy, who was turning his head from side to side and muttering 'no' over and over again. Everyone was silent. The room screamed 'silence.' All eyes trained on Percy, as he released his agony.

* * *

Everyone in the room knew Percy was no seer, and everyone also knew Percy didn't not interact with Ron's friends most of the time, so it came as quite a surprise when the girl Percy was calling out to was no other than Hermione Granger. Even worse, was the trickles of tears running down his eyes as he called for her safety, called for her to come back, and no one knew what to do.

Both Harry and Ron joined by Ginny exited the room for some air. They decided to push away the earlier scene and go enjoy the wizarding world in France.

* * *

"My darling Hermione, are you alright?" Narcissa asked. you tell me who you're talking about again Mrs. Malfoy, I mean Ms. Black."

"Oh stop with that nonsense, call me Narcissa, and I was talking about my niece Faye. Such an angel."

"Narcissa, I'm sorry to inform you, but you're so called angel isn't much of an angel at all." "More like the devil," Hermione muttered to herself. Narcissa laughed, "You must be talking about Renate?"

"I have no idea who this Renate is, but I am sure I have the right Faye. She is about my height, dark blonde hair with a nasty mouth." Narcissa laughed again, "That's Renate for you. When Faye and she were younger they would switch, you know pretend to be the other person. Guess they still take enjoyment in playing this fraud game." Hermione's eyes furrowed, and her head was spinning with questions.

"To tell you the truth, Renate never really liked me. The poor girl did everything to impress her mother. Would have killed her own sister, if her mother told her to. Her mother thinks I brainwashed Faye. Ha- that's a laugh. Can't seem to realize one of daughters actually has a mind of her own."

"Tell me about Faye?"

"My angel," Narcissa smiled, "she didn't like her mother much. Always on my side when her mum and I got in a fight. She'd always try to stop her from doing things, horrid things to me."

"What things?" Hermione whispered, to scared to raise her voice. Narcissa didn't answer right away.

"She-she would-"

The door burst open in a bang, and a guard walked in. "Narcissa Malfoy, come with me." Narcissa gave a sad smile and walked to the door. She turned around and touched Hermione's cheek, her hands easily slipping through the crevice within the bars.

"My fate rests in his hands now," she muttered pointing to the man standing near the door, "what about you?" Then she walked back into the darkness where Hermione couldn't see her.

'ne pas donner dedans'

'Don't give in.'


	13. salut tout le monde

salut tout le monde,

I know it has been a great many months since I have touched any of my stories, and for that I apologize. There has been many unfortunate occurrences from human rights violations, to unfortunate deaths, and I have become quite acquainted with the metal bars on my jail cell door. Clearly, realizing that freedom of speech is not evident everywhere is far different from being punished for using my freedom of speech to my advantage. Truthfully, it is an experience to remember, but I will go no further , for I fear I will bore you with my ever so ridiculous endeavors.

On the topic of my stories: I have noticed a bundle of grammatical errors and particular parts in the stories are not to my liking. When I went back to re-read them, my first reaction was of utter revulsion at the plot, and mannerism of the story. Hence, I am making the decision to either discontinue both of the stories, start from scratch, or slowly go through and edit everything.

Do give me some personal feedback. I just opened up a new homepage, so you can contact me on their anytime. Either with suggestions, questions, or simply for civilized chit chat.

I have to say, being barred from society does wonders for your complexion [please don't take that seriously girls]. No. Actually I am ecstatic to finally breath the air of life. But I still feel slightly like a bladdered chap, because every time I go outside, I feel dizzy with excitement just seeing the radiance from the sun.

Well my homepage is: .com or click on the link to my homepage on my profile

Just leave a comment if you need me.

Souvenez-vous à l'haleine,

l'haleine l'air de vie,

il est trop beau de résister.


	14. Please Read & Help Me Out

**Readers I Need a Bit of Your Help **

I'm a Junior in High School, shocking as that may sound, and am definitely applying to College. After all, everyone needs an education and I hear it's one of the best times of our life. Anyhow, those who've gone through this, know how hard paying for college is, and those of you who have yet to go, like myself, know or have seen your parents running about trying to figure out a way to not go bankrupt.

This is where I need YOUR help.

I signed up on this scholarship/college website, and I was selected as a Semi-finalist for the March Madness Scholarship. If I win, I get $20,000 paid tuition. $20,000! It would be:

one step closer to removing the burden from my parent's shoulders

one step closer to that college I want to attend

one step closer to starting that NGO that takes children off streets and educates and enables them to become future entrepreneurs

one step closer to making a difference in the world

So please, my old and new readers, take just a few minutes out of your day, to go to:

**Strangely enough Fanfiction Docs won't let me write the site properly without cutting off everything so I'm going to space everything out, but when you type it in, its not spaced out. **

**w w w . z i n c h . c o m / M a r c h m a d n e s s  
**

My State is **Virginia **

And My Name is listed as:

**TENZIN NAMDOL **

You have to set up an account, but that takes at the most 2 minutes, so PLEASE vote for me, Tenzin Namdol.

Merci Beacoup

& I will forever be in your debt.

Oh and I will update. Haha If that works as a bribe. Just kidding. But I will update soon, but first PLEASE VOTE!

Thank you.


End file.
